


Worrying For Nothing

by Krasimer



Series: And Now a Flower Grows 'Verse [13]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Parent Sans (Undertale), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Pre-Undertale Pacifist Route, References to Depression, Worried Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: He nearly whined as he continued to wait, hands pressed against the door. “C’mon Toriel,” he muttered. “Please. Not this time.”They’d just had to go through a murder-filled cycle. Not again, not so soon – it was too early, too quick, too soon, too fast. She couldn’t be dead, a pile of dust on the other side. From the fact that she wasn’t answering, however, the kid had probably –A knock sounded from the other side of the door.(Her laughter was like the church bells the humans liked and he felt himself rattling happily.Everything was going to be okay.)





	Worrying For Nothing

The moment he left the kid to wander further into the snowy area ahead, Sans went running back towards the Ruins.

His SOUL pounding and practically crying out, he skidded to a halt in front of the door, hesitating before he curled a fist up and pounded on the stone. Nothing happened, no response from the other side, a dreadful silence that he had come to hate more than anything else. Toriel was silent on the other side of the door, the monster he had fallen in love with over their times of talking to each other, jokes passed through a door with nothing else but their voices connecting them.

The kid had to have killed her.

He nearly whined as he continued to wait, hands pressed against the door. “C’mon Toriel,” he muttered. “Please. Not this time.”

They’d just had to go through a murder-filled cycle. Not again, not so soon – it was too early, too quick, too soon, too fast. She couldn’t be dead, a pile of dust on the other side. From the fact that she wasn’t answering, however, the kid had probably –

A knock sounded from the other side of the door.

In his chest, his SOUL pounded against his ribs and Sans felt his eye go dim. The power he’d been summoning suddenly left him and he felt almost boneless.

He knocked back, a short pattern. “Yeah,” he raised his voice, already knowing the question she was going to ask. “I’ll watch over ‘em.” If he strained to listen closer, now, he could hear her crying. Generally, if they made it out of the Ruins without murdering her, they would be good the entire way through. “I promise.”

“…Thank you,” her voice was a whisper and he could barely hear her through the door. “Thank you, Sans.”

Her resignation was enough to make him want to break down and cry, too. He patted the door once more before moving away and towards the human again, a shortcut getting him there faster than he could even blink. The human looked at him curiously, blinking a couple of times.

Behind their shoulder, he thought he saw something, a pair of red eyes, but he ignored it in favor of a joke scenario. Papyrus hadn’t seen a human in this run, yet, didn’t know what they looked like. It was easy enough to get him to think the shape next to the lamp was another lamp. He laughed at the confusion on the human’s face, watching as they signed a question at him about how that had even worked.

With a muttered brush-off, Sans watched them walk away, thinking about Toriel the entire time.

He had long since given up hope of ever getting out, of ever getting to see the sunlight and the sky that he knew waited aboveground. There would be a pile of dust in his place, one day. Maybe he’d even stay that way, one day.

There was nothing better to look forward to.

 

X

 

He watched as Frisk and Asriel ran around the backyard, his normal grin even bigger than usual.

Toriel sat next to him, grading some papers and humming quietly. Occasionally, she would brush a paw over the top of his skull, smiling at him when she did. There was something relaxing about it, about the way the kids were playing in plain sight and the way she was quiet and absorbed in her work but still spending the time with him.

In the front yard, he knew, Papyrus and their father were practicing magic together. Gaster had been pleased with Papyus’s improvement since he had been dropped into the Void, happy that his youngest had picked up magic in a bigger way.

The old fears would occasionally make their way back to the surface – this was a Resettable scenario, Frisk would fall back into old habits, Chara’s influence would take hold again. Even Asriel reminded him of things that could flip at any moment. How many times had he faced Flowey? Been beaten by him, beaten him, watched as Papyrus was killed by him?

His hands clenched into fists as he watched the children play.

No.

He wasn’t going to let himself fall into that trap.

Frisk had promised. Gaster, his _father_ , someone he could trust, had said that the timeline was stable. Asriel had shown no signs of still being a source of trouble, for all intents and purposes he was a normal monster kid again.

His anxiety and his depression could _fuck right off._

Normally, he didn’t like to swear, normally he would avoid doing it at all costs. There were children around and there was Papyrus around and Tori would gasp and act all shocked if it were just them. If the kids were in the room, she would probably scold him, get all worked up and put her fists on her hips, the Mom Look ™ on her face. He normally didn’t see much reason for it himself, honestly.

But right now felt like an appropriate time for it. They’d all been free for almost a year, Frisk had promised to never Reset, and Asriel had been holding them to it.

The two of them had fallen into synch and they were, it seemed, the best influence for each other.

Sans leaned into Toriel’s side when she turned her head and made a questioning noise that only he could hear. She’d been a source of panic so many times – he’d rushed to the door of the Ruins to know, because he had to know, if she’d survived. He still hadn’t told her the whole truth about everything, had just left it at the fact that they’d gone through the same events a lot.

She had bumped her snout against his head and smiled at him. Had told him to take his time in telling her.

A touch on his hand dragged him back to reality. When he looked down, Toriel was knocking gently on his knuckles, like she always had on her side of the door of the Ruins. “You there?” she whispered.

“Yeah,” Sans chuckled. “I’m here.”

“Good,” she leaned in and pressed her cheek against his jawbone, humming a deep note that reverberated through his skull. “I was thinking about starting lunch, what do you think?” she paused for just a second, then laughed. “Though you seem a little distracted. I could use your help in the kitchen, however, if you’d be willing to lend me a _hand_ ,” she tapped his knuckles again.

“Oh, Tori,” he laughed. “You know I’m always willing to lend you a hand, as long as you leave me with a _leg_ to stand on.”

Her laughter was like the church bells the humans liked and he felt himself rattling happily.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I bring more Undertale stuff.
> 
> The chapter where Mettaton and Papyrus actually talk about things is trapped on my external hard drive. I need to get data recovery and a new external.


End file.
